painkilleryunjae
by bearnya jung
Summary: Summary : hatiku seperti kaca boojae-ya , rapuh dan kuat tergantung sentuhan yang kau berikan, jika terlalu kuat maka kaca itu akan retak dan hancur namun jika sentuhan yang kau berikan sangat lembut, kaca itu dapat bertahan dan tak kan goyah.DLDR/YAOI/ twoshoot/[chap one 161213]/yunjae/


Yunjae is real! *teriak pake toa*

Cast: yunho, jaejoong, junsu, yochun, changmin

Pairing : yunjae broken maybe/slight jaelie

Rate: T aja deh, belom sanggup bikin rate M, bacanya si suka XD

Disclamer : Dbsk dan JYJ milik agensi masing-masing. Author cuman pinjem nama doang~ cerita miliki saya sendiri

**Summary : hatiku seperti kaca boojae-ya~, rapuh dan kuat tergantung sentuhan yang kau berikan, jika terlalu kuat maka kaca itu akan retak dan hancur namun jika sentuhan yang kau berikan sangat lembut, kaca itu dapat bertahan dan tak kan /YAOI/ **

TWOSHOOT/songfict/brokenyunjae maybe belom nemuin end yang oke ._.v

TYPO/Alur maju pake mundur/flashbacknya banyak/ yang **pake italic that's the song**/ kebanyakan yunho pov disini

Gak suka yah uda nikmatin aje, ni epep hasil iseng ga jelas nungguin kedatangan repisi ;;_;;

**NP: painkiller~ T-ARA**

.

.

_**Love is a harsh memory**__**  
**__**Love is a recollection of pain**__**  
**__**.**_

_._

Jae…

Nama itu terus berputar-putar dikepalaku, hanya mengingat namanya saja membuat dadaku sesak, seakan ada palu yang memukul jantung ku, _sakit _

_**-Flashback-**_

"YAH, JUNG YUNHO! Kembalikan boneka gajahku!" Protes namja cantik sambil mencebilkan bibir cherrynya~ dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Namjachinguku. Namja? Pasti kalian bingung bagaimana bisa ada hubungan antar namja. Menjijikan. Tabu. Tapi itu semua aku anggap angin lalu tak peduli cemooh orang. Aku dan dia sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun sejak kelas 1 _Senior High School,_ hingga sekarang kami berdua duduk di bangku kelas dua. Ntah bagaimana, aku dan dia bisa sekelas bahkan kami duduk bersebelahan. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu bahwa kami adalah sepasang kekasih mungkin hanya junsu lah yang tau. Yah, hanya junsu…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When will it get better**__**  
**__**When will the sun rise again**__**  
**__**Are goodbyes always like this**__**  
**__**It's only love when it hurts**_

.

.

Ketika kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir cherrymu

"_Yunnie~_ aku tidak mau orang lain mengetahui hubungan kita!" Ucap namja cantik itu ketika duduk bersama dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ dipinggir taman sekolah. Sekolah tersebut tampak sepi dikarenakan jam pulang sekolah telah lewat sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Namun, hal tersebut tak menggangu kegiatan kedua namja yang tengah duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"Tapi, aku pikir kau bisa menerimanya _boojae-ya~._ Ini sudah lebih dari setahun" Jawabku lirih. Pemikiran bahwa Jaejoong menerimaku secara terpaksa berkelebat dikepalaku –lagi-

"Iya, aku menerimanya. Tapi aku belum siap dipandang menjijikan oleh setiap orang _yunnie-ya~._ Kau tau sendiri hubungan ini masih tabu dan masih banyak yang tidak menerimanya" rengek Jaejoong sambil menatapku. Tatapan memohon yang tak mungkin ku tolak…

"Tapi aku mencin-" Kata-kataku tak selesai terucap karena bibir cherry itu telah membungkam mulutku tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu _yunnie_, tapi aku mohon kita rahasiakan saja _-terdapat jeda sebentar sampai akhirnya namja cantik itu menghela nafas_- sampai aku siap" Mohonnya sambil menunjukkan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Oh GOD! jangan lagi. Tak mau melihat mata doe yang hitam itu mengeluarkan tetes air mata yang berharganya gara-gara namja sepertiku. "Oke, aku terima." Jawabku saat melihat matanya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghela pasrah menerima kenyataan bahwa dia masih belum menerima sepenuhnya hubungan yang telah kami jalani.

"_Jinjja? Gomawo_ _yunnie_" CUP- kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi tirusku. Yah paling tidak ini mengobati rasa sakitku perlahan.

"_kajja_ kita pulang _yunn~"_ ajak Jaejoong akhirnya, mengakhiri keterdiamanku.

.

.

_**It's only love when it hurts**__****_

_**When will it get better**__**  
**__**When will the sun rise again**__**  
**__**Are goodbyes always like this**__**  
**__**Only excruciating pain**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Drrt…drttt

Getaran handphone tersebut, membuat namja tampan yang tertidur, menggeliat, menggapai-gapai handphone yang terdapat dimeja nakas disamping tempat tidur .

'Ugh, siapa yang menggangunya tengah malam begini' Rutuk namja tersebut enggan membuka matanya

**ONE MESSAGE RECEIVED.**

"Huh? Siapa yang kurang kerjaan" ucap namja itu kesal, diliriknya jam wekeer yang menunjukkan pukul 02.00 pagi. Segera dibukanya pesan tersebut

**From : my lovely~**

Melihat nama pengirim pesan singkat tersebut, tanpa sadar membuat bibir hatinya melengkung naik keatas. Cepat-cepat di klik tombol '**READ'** untuk melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya. 'ah~ mungkin dia mau mengucapkan selamat tidur' Pikir yunho sebelum melihat isi pesan tersebut.

**From: my lovely~**

**Received : Monday, 01.59 KST**

_**Yunnie, mian menggangu tidur mu. Setelah aku pikirkan, sebaiknya di sekolah kita hanya sebagai teman dekat. Tidak ada yunnie atau jongie hanya ada jung yunho dan kim jaejoong. Aku pun akan bersikap normal besok. Sepertinya ada beberapa temanku yang curiga. Aku harap perkataanmu tadi sore kau tepati. Janji kan? **_

_**Bye yunnie~ saranghae.**_

Garis lengkung yang menghiasi bibir itu perlahan memudar terganti dengan tatapan sendu yang tak dapat diartikan. "Kenapa jae yah~" Lirih yunho sendu.

.

_**.**_

_**I'm choked up I can't even breathe**__**  
**__**Even time isn't doing anything**__**  
**__**Just so I can smile a little bit  
.**_

_**.**_

"Pagi Jung~" Sapa Junsu. Kim Junsu dia adalah temanku sejak sekolah dasar. Kami berteman sejak kecil namun Junsu pindah ke Jepang ketika kelas 3 SMP dan dia kembali ke Korea kelas 1 SMA. Kebetulan sekali kami bertemu di sekolah ini dan duduk dalam satu kelas yang sama. Tentu aku senang memiliki kembali teman baikku. Dia selalu mengerti aku, memberikan kenyamanan dan tak memandang dalam berteman. _Point_ itu lah yang membuatku bangga memiliki sahabat seperti dirinya.

"Pagi Su-ie~" Jawabku seadanya. Haahh…. pesan singkat Jaejoong semalam membuatku tak bisa tidur. Sungguh banyak pikiran yang berkeliaran dikepalaku sekarang. Kepalaku kuletakkan di atas meja kemudian memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat berharap semua pikiran tersebut akan hilang begitu membuka mata.

" Heiii, kau kenapa Jung? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Junsu yang hanyaku balas dengan gelengan singkat.

"YAH, kau tak bisa membohongiku!" Teriak Junsu dengan suara melengkingnya dan tiba-tiba dia menarikku dari bangku menuju luar kelas.

"Y-yah, kita mau kemana? Sebentar lagi bel masuk!" Bentakku pada namja imut yang terus menariikku keatap sekolah.

"Tentu saja ke atap sekolah, disana kau bisa menceritakan semuanya kepadaku" Jawab namja imut itu setelah menghentikan langkahnya sebentar dan dilanjutkan kembali dengan menggeretku kembali.

.

.

_**Please heal my heart**_

**.**

**.**

Dua namja duduk saling bersender di dinding pagar atap sekolah, mereka menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat birunya langit pagi itu dimana matahari masih tertutupi gumpalan awan. Hening .

"Haaaahhh" akhirnya tarikan nafas Junsu memecah keheningan diantara dua namja tersebut. Yunho tau, Junsu tidak akan memaksanya bercerita sampai Yunho sendiri yang memulai. Setelah menimang-nimang yunho merasakan kalau dia butuh menceritakan masalah ini, paling tidak sekedar berbagi mungkin dapat meredakan sakit dikepalanya, sakit di hatinya. Akhirnya setelah mengalami konflik batin, namja berkulit _tan _tersebut memutuskan untuk menceritakan pada Junsu.

" MWO! Apa kau serius? Kenapa dia tega sekali seperti itu padamu, Jung!" Protes namja berpantat bebek tersebut setelah mendengar semua cerita dari Yunho

"Aku kira hubungan kalian satu tahun lamanya baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Apakah dia selingkuh? Atau dia hanya mempermainkanmu?" Pertanyaan beruntut keluar dari mulut Junsu

"aku tidak tau _Suie_, aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku-ak- -_helaan nafas dari namja berambut cokelat itu terdengar–_ aku terlalu mencintainya _Suie ya~"_ Lirih yunho akhirnya. Ia hanya dapat menutup pelan matanya berharap ketika membuka mata semua kegundahan dan rasa sakitnya dapat menghilang. Tiba-tiba dia ingin merasakan pelukan namja cantiknya , meyakini hatinya masih untuknya bahwa ini hanya sebuah masalah kecil yang akan hilang seperti abu yang hilang diterbangkan angin.

SRETTT- Junsu memeluk tubuh Yunho yang terlihat rapuh dimatanya. Junsu tau bahwa Yunho pasti terluka, walau namja tersebut tersenyum dia tau bahwa sorot mata musangnya menyiratkan luka yang dalam. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho telah memendam masalah ini sendiri.

"Ak- aku akan selalu siap menjadi tempatmu berkeluh kesah yunho-ya. Aku tak mau melihat sorot matamu yang tajam berubah sendu. Berceritalah padaku, dengan itu kuharap sakit hatimu akan berkurang." Lirih Junsu. Ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit dihatinya. Rasa sakit yang berbeda.

Pelukan dan ucapan Junsu membuat Yunho tersentak dia sangat bersyukur memiliki Junsu yang mampu menemaninya dan menghiburnya.

"_gomawo suie ya~ gomawo_" Jawab Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Junsu.

.

.

_**This headache won't get better**__**  
**__**I hold the pillow tightly in my arms**__**  
**__**Thorns stab into my heart**__**  
**__**I scream in the darkened room**__**  
**__**This terrible cold won't get better**__**  
**__**I swallow a couple pills without water**__**  
**__**Dirty morning, a terrible cough**__**  
**__**And coughing again**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-Junsu pov-**

NYUTTT~ rasa sakit pada hatiku seakan ada jarum tak kasat mata yang menusuk hatiku. Tak kupungkiri bahwa aku mencintaimu _yunho ya~,_ walau hatiku hancur mendengar dari mulutmu sendiri betapa kau mencintai Jaejoong. Betapa tulusnya perasaanmu padanya. Betapa kau sungguh rela mengorbankan perasaan mu deminya. Sungguh inginku berteriak keras bahwa aku juga mencintaimu. Aku pun berhak mencintaimu. Aku dapat memberikan rasa cinta melebihi namja yang kau puja itu

Namun, Aku akan menerima, walau aku hanya dijadikan sebagai sandaran mu, pengobat hati mu, aku rela…aku rela _yunho ya~_

**-Junsu pov end-**

.

.

Di kelas..

"_jae oppa~_" Rengekan yeoja-yeoja tersebut sungguh menggangu. Namun, apa daya aku harus menepati janjiku pada jaejoong. Aku hanya bisa melirik iritasi yeoja yang mulai menggoda Jaejoongku. Yah, ku akui Jaejoong cukup popular dikalangan yeoja. Dia adalah ketua OSIS Senior High School sikapnya yang ramah tak pelak banyak yeoja yang menyukainya. Walau aku yakin tak satupun yeoja tersebut dapat menarik hati Jaejoong.

CUP- kecupan sekilas pada bibir cherry tersebut sukses membuat kedua mataku yang sipit membulat maksimal. Beraninya mereka mengambil property milik Jung Yunho, ingin berteriak sekuat-kuatnya untuk menghentikan kegiatan yeoja tersebut, tapi perkataan Jaejoong sungguh membuatku terdiam

"Kenapa kau menciumku kyulie _chagie_~?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada yang menggoda tangannya tak pelak membelai surai emas yeoja yang tengah duduk diatas pangkuannya.

" Kau melamun _oppa~ _jadi aku menciummu biar kau sadar" Jawab Kyulie yeoja blonde tersbut sambil tersenyum kecil.

"ah, _mian ne~_ aku memikirkan tugas OSISku._ kajja _kita pergi kekantin" Ajak Jaejoong pada Kyulie sebelum melirikku. "aku duluan ya Jung" Ucapnya sebelum berlalu

Ku tatap punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menghilang dari kelas. Hahh lagi, aku tak dapat melakukan apapun. Dan disaat itulah Junsu datang menghiburku walau hanya dengan duduk disampingku aku tau bahwa dia hendak menyampaikan dukungannya padaku.

.

.

_**Even when it hurts so much I still only think of you**__**  
**__**You must be my medicine**__**  
**__**This is a story that's over**__**  
**__**I'm I'm crying**__**  
**__**(This cold isn't getting better)**_

.

.

Sore sepulang sekolah kutunggu Jaejoong ditempat biasa, digang yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah. Ntah la, Jaejoong bilang dia hanya tak mau teman-temannya melihat kami pulang bersama jadi dia memutuskan setiap pulang sekolah bertemu di gang ini. Kulirik jam tanganku sudah lewat 30 menit dari jam pulang sekolah, Jaejoong sama sekali tak memberi kabar akan pulang terlambat. Haaahh…lagi aku menghela nafas. Apa dia sudah pulang dulaan? Apa dia sedang piket? Apakah aku pulang duluan saja? Tapi kalau dia belum pulang bagaimana? Aku pun berdecak saat handphonenya tidak dapat dihubungi "Kalau seperti ini sebaiknya tadi aku menerima tawaran _suie_ untuk pulang bersamanya" Desahku

Tak terasa, hampir satu jam aku menunggu dan sosok namja cantik itu pun terlihat berlari dengan terburu-buru menujuku. Melihat dia yang seperti itu ntah mengapa membuat rasa kesal ku lenyap seiring dengan sosok manis tersebut berdiri dihadapanku.

"_Miannnnn, yunniee~_ tadi kyulie mengajakku pergi sebentar. Aku tak bisa menolak. Kau pasti tau alasannya" ucap Jaejoong dengan napas terengah-engah

Ah ya, tentu aku tau alasannya. Alasanya konyol menurutku. Kau hanya tak mau mereka curiga akan hubungan ini kan jae? Rasanya sungguh tak menerima mengingat ada orang lain yang mengklaim kekasihmu sebagai miliknya. Tapi apa daya, sekali lagi perkataan Jaejoong sebelumnya membuat ku hanya menarik ujung bibirku. Tersenyum. Tersenyum getir.

"_Gwenchana, chagi~_ tak apa yang penting mereka tak mencurigai hubungan kita" ucapku lirih sambil mengelus surai hitam miliknya. Hanya itu yang dapat kuucapkan. Hanya itu.

Akhirnya kami pun pulang dengan bergandengan tangan, rasanya ingin berlama-lama berada disamping dirinya, berlama-lama berada didekapannya, mengklaim bahwa dirinya hanya milikku seorang tapi lagi tak dapat kulakukan. Tak dapat membantah. Aku terlalu mencintainya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**When will it get better**__**  
**__**When will the sun rise again**__**  
**__**Are goodbyes always like this**__**  
**__**Only excruciating pain**__**  
**__**I'm choked up I can't even breathe**__**  
**__**Even time isn't doing anything**__**  
**__**Just so I can smile a little bit**__**  
**__**Please heal my heart**_

_**.**_

.

Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Semester terakhir dikelas dua pun hamper selesai. Ku kira semua akan berjalan lancar hubungan kami akan aman-aman saja. Namun sepertinya aku hanya bisa berharap. Dan harapan tidak selalu berakhir dengan kata BAIK.

" _Oppaa, Jae oppaa_~" Rengek Kyulie meminta perhatian dari namja cantik yang tengah makan dikantin sekolah.

"hmmm" Jawab namja tersebut cuek. Ia terus melanjutkan makan siangnya

"YAH JAE OPPA!" Teriak kyulie kesal. Tangan yeoja tersebut telah melipat didepan dadanya pertanda dia sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"_wae, chagi~?"_ Akhirnya namja yang dipanggil menghentikan makan siangnya dan menatap yeoja yang berada didepannya. Menatap dengan tatapan bingung kemudian beralih untuk meminum jus jeruk yang dipesannya

"YAH,aku kesal!" gerutu Kyulie yang kemudian terdiam, terlihat dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana mengutarakan pikiran yang menggangunya. –_jeda sejenak-_ " _Oppa_ apa gosipp _oppa_ adalah gay itu benar?" Tanya Kyulie dalam satu tarikan nafas yang sukses membuat Jaejoong tersedak jus jeruk yang diminumnya tadi.

Uhuk..uhukk

Ugh, sungguh dia sangat tidak suka tersedak rasa perih dihidung dan ditenggorokanya sangatlah tidak enak.

"**MWO,** darimana kau dapat berita itu _chagi~?_ Tanya Jaejoong setelah bisa mengendalikan nafasnya yang sesak akibat tersedak tadi. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Lanjut Jaejoong 

"Habis, akhir-akhir ini banyak yang melihat kau pulang berdua dengan Jung Yunho mu itu" seru Kyulie, ntah kenapa kalau menyebut nama itu membuat kepalanya serasa terbakar. Cemburu mungkin?

"aahahha, kenpa kau bisa berpikiran begitu chagi? Aku dan dia hanya berteman tak aneh bukan kalau kami pulang bersama," Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang ditahan. Ia geram kenapa berita seperti ini justru bisa terdengar ditelinga Jesica.

"iya, tapi pulang bersama tidak saling berpegangan tangan, berpelukan!" ketus kyulie.

" Aku muak mendengar bisik-bisik teman-temanku yang mengatakan oppa gay!" ucap kyulie pelan seakan tak mau ad yang mendengar perkataannya. Perkataan kyulie tersebut sontak membulatkan mata doe namja cantik tersebut. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu rasa takut mulai menjalari tubuhnya. Pikirannya kalut memikirkan jika teman-temannya melirik jijik padanya. Dia belum siap. Sungguh. Disaat pikiran dikepalanya berkecamuk sosok yang menjadi pikirannya muncul dipintu kantin. "Ugh, tak tepat waktu" pikir jaejoong. Diliriknya jesica yang menatapnya tajam.

Apa yang mesti dilakukannya! OH GOD please help him!

.

.

TBC *ketawanista*

.

.

**Pertama-tama : Jeongmal gomawo buat yang mau repiu plus bca epep sya yang I get you. Poppo satu-satu XD, Tadinya mau apdet cepet karna tu epep uda stgh jadi alias uda ad draftnya uda mau tamat pula -_-) cumin dengan tidak berkepri-yunjaeann temen gue dengan seenak jidatnya bang uchun mendelete semua filenya (plot+draft) dengan alasan dy kira it folder ga kepake lagi ;;_;; *deadglaretika***

**Alhasil, butuh waktu yang lama buat ngetik ulang secra hrus nguras ingatan ttg plot ma alurnya, dan ngetiknya pun butuh waktu kosong. Secara setiap nulis epep pasti gue lagi nungguin kedatangan dosen buat revisi TA ._.v Ide gue ga nongol kalo ga gitu *digaplok* **

**jadi ngerasain perasaan setiap author yang nulis epep pasti mereka ngeluangin waktu bgt yahh T_T maapkan sayaa yang kemarin2 jadi sidersss yaaahhh T_T *merasakansusahnyanulis***

**untuk epep ini, haaah ini dibuat akibat nungguin kedatangan repisi TA gue slama 3jam di kfc -_-) sambil **_**repeat**_** painkillernya T-ARA. Tadinya mau post I get you, cumin takut plotnya ga sesuai ma ceritanya ;;;_;;; mau nyocokin dlu sama ingatan gue. jadi sabar aj yah *kabur***

**ini tadinya mau dijadiin oneshoot aj karena kepanjangan dan ga nemuin end yang oke, yaudah deh publish chap 1 aj dlu, mungkin chap endnya nyusul klo uda nemuin end yang oke. Epep gue yang ini banyakin yunho pov-nya .jadi kya dri sdut orng pertama gitu *benerga?* moga aja ni epep ga bikin orng bingung yak… XD**

**Ad yang nemuin **_**clue pairing**_** lain? XD ahahha**

**Yap, HOSU! Pairing paling paling jarang ada dan diliat ;;_;; masi mikirin in si junsu bertepuk seblah jidat eh tangan ato ga -_-)**

**Yap, akhir kata saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca ini epep *poppo***

**Last give me changmin! XD *kabur***


End file.
